Exordium
by twgreentea
Summary: What if Derek Hale met Luna instead of Paige? What would his story be like and how would his future be like? How will Luna cope with loving a werewolf? "What does it mean?" "Exordium?" "Yeah" "It means beginning" "Beginning of what?" "Beginning of anything and everything" "So, could exordium be the beginning of us?" "It is the beginning of us"
1. Chapter 1

Colorful lights shined down the dance floor reflecting against the silver balloons and confetti. Countless of seniors were currently moving along the beat of the music being played live by the band Exordium. The drums and guitar strumming made the stage vibrate, but that only enhanced the intensity with which the music affected the teens. They jumped and swayed recklessly together as a big mass of bodies and warmed up the gym with their combined body heat. This was Beacon Hills High School's homecoming dance and as far as anyone could see, it was a big success. Funny enough, the decorations weren't anything to marvel about; it was the band that had the party up and bouncing. Of course the alcohol being secretly distributed around by discreet students also had helped liven up the place, but there was no denying the talent the band they had hired had.

Well they weren't exactly hired per say; the senior committee had talked with them and had practically begged them to perform at their homecoming. This band actually consisted of six normally believed to be incompatible sophomores that had become friends when they were forced to work together on a project for their music class.

Eric Walker was the drummer, a kid who normally no one would pay attention to due to his angsty lone wolf attitude. He tended to drift a part from people and raged uncontrollably when forced to interact with someone else, which cause a lot of trouble during the beginning of the music project. At the end it all worked out well, because even though he was a bit irritating, he slowly learned to tolerate them and appreciate them. The lone wolf inside of him had actually found people he could call friends.

The band had only one guitar player, compared to other groups that had a first guitar in charge of the melody and solos, accompanied by a second guitar that normally played the base rhythm. Said guitarist was Shay Davis, a very hyperactive jock that had trouble shutting up. He wasn't arrogant and he definitely wasn't a jerk, he just liked to ramble on and on not minding if someone was actually paying attention to him or not.

Then came the laid back skater boy who was the bass player. James Allen was actually the one who had managed to somewhat organize the group during their first meeting. The music project consisted of writing a song together as a band, and everyone being so different, their ideas and general taste in music clashed horribly. There was constant shouting instead of planning until James snapped and scolded them all. Even the most patient person had a limit, which meant that even James chill pill would eventually run out.

You could see how really unique and diverse this group was due to Jane Grenier's presence. She played not the keyboard, but the cello. In fact, she was first chair and concert mistress of Beacon Hill High Schools orchestra. Contrary to popular belief, she was not an overachieving nerd nor was she an Asian; she was a preppy cheerleader, the apex of queen bees and glamorous to boot. What was ironic though, was the fact that her boyfriend was not a jock or even a skater. Jane was actually dating the the band's keyboard player and the school's resident Asian genius Ray Sasaki. They started to like each other when the group had started to interact normally after James scolding, and Jane, being the confident beauty that she was, she immediately asked him out. Ray was a mess at the beginning of their relationship, he would stutter a lot and make a fool of himself, but he would also spoil Jane rotten. He made it his mission to surprise her with roses at least once a week and would give her stunning gifts for their monthly anniversary, like earrings, necklaces, anklets, and had even composed a song for her in the keyboard, which he performed for her during lunch as a surprise birthday present ignoring the hundreds of students staring at him. Jane was also very attentive of Ray, and would also shower him with love, so it was very obvious how perfect they were for each other.

Luna was the last of the ill-matched teenagers in the group. She was the one who came up with the idea of forming a real band and was the main vocal. If you asked the others what they thought about Luna, they would say she was very outgoing and yet, wasn't part of the popular girl groups; that she was very music oriented and quite a daydreamer; that she wasn't a goody two shoes, but she wasn't a rule breaking devil either. Luna also believed in certain things like love at first sight, and also in soulmates; she had it in her mind and soul that one day she would meet that certain guy that was born just for her, just like she was born just for him; she would rant about how perfect their relationship would be, how they would never ever fight with each other, and how they would get married right away. She was idealistic, and maybe even naive.

Luna wasn't necessarily average per say, but she was better described as a balanced girl. And just like her life was perfectly balanced, she also perfectly balanced the bands funky and lively music with her soft and seductive-like voice of hers.

"Oh I ask myself, what am I doin' here?~" Luna swayed at the beat of the song and sang without a care for the world.

She smiled at the rest of her friends who were equally smiling at her.

This is what they were meant to do.

This is what the band Exordium was meant to do.

Luna looked at the dancing teenagers and saw how much they were enjoying themselves.

"Oh-oh-oh here~ And I can't wait till we can break up out of here~"

* * *

Derek laughed and bumped his shoulder with his friends. Honestly he didn't really want to go to the dance, but some of his friends were forced to attend by their girlfriends so they dragged him along.

"Maann, do we really have to be here?" he looked around at the dancing crowed with uncertainty.

"Come on dude! If I gotta suffer through this then you do too!" Derek's buddy said punching him playfully.

"Yeah man! And who knows, you might get some tonight" Another friend raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Derek scoffed and just looked away, "I doubt I'll find someone worth my time in this place" he was about to suggest ditching the dance to his friends when he noticed them been dragged away by some girls.

"Wonder if they'll survive the night" he mussed to himself.

Derek walked around the gym with a bored face. Did he really have to be here? He had more important things to do, like train; he hadn't been able to control himself during full moon's yet, and there was one only a week away. Peter had told him that this was a waste of time and that he should deal with his shifting problem.

The young Hale ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed tiredly. Everyone was jumping and dancing around to the music. He had to admit that it did look kinda fun, but he had a reputation to uphold, and a silly homecoming dance wasn't about to ruin it.

He unconsciously took a sniff and almost instantly cringed in disgust, the air smelled of human sweat coming from the dancing students. When the current song ended the band moved to play a slower song. A lot of people started moving away from the dance floor to take a break and get refreshments. Guess they danced a lot, Derek thought, they were all smiling, laughing and breathing heavily. He also noticed how some people stayed for the slow songs, all couples, swaying around and smiling intimately to each other.

"Oh, there they are" he said when he saw his friends slow dancing with their girlfriends. Derek couldn't help but smile when he noticed that they actually looked happy with their girls.

But Derek's smile was instantly wiped off of his face when noticed the change on the song. It had initially started slow and soft, it almost sounded mysterious, but it suddenly upped its intensity; each instrument was playing louder but somehow it only managed to make the singer's voice stand out more.

There is nowhere for you to hide~

The haunting moon is shinning~

Derek's blood ran cold and goosebumps appeared all up his arms at the words of the song.

He tightly closed his eyes trying to make the chills go away, but he only managed to make things worse when his mind flashed images of himself during the previous full moon. Derek had been out in the woods when he encountered another werewolf, probably around Peter's age, but even before he could introduce himself, an arrow had been lodged through the guy's throat. Hunters were chasing them down, and it had caused him to panic, but before he could make a mistake, Peter had appeared and pulled him towards to house, towards safety.

Derek snapped his eyes open to try and distract himself from the memories, but then his ears unintentionally focused on the song once again.

I'm running with the wolves tonight!~

I'm running with the wolves!~

Golden yellow eyes snapped towards the stage and focused on a girl singing. Long wavy dark hair moved around as the girl twirled around the stage carefully holding the microphone close to her mouth; her lips slightly pouted as she sang lightly. Due to the distance and the lighting of the room, Derek couldn't tell exactly how she looked because of the colorful party lights and her constant swaying around, but he was able to notice how she was singing with her eyes shut.

There's blood on your lies~

The sky's open wide~

There is nowhere for you to hide~

The hunter's moon is shining~

Derek unconsciously started walking towards the dance floor, slowly moving closer to the stage. His eyes were still directed towards the girl, but luckily they had already gone back to their original light green color. Something about her just called out to his wilder side, to the beast inside of him. Who was this enchanting girl singing about wolves? The way she spread her arms wide and looked up to the ceiling as if she were singing towards the sky. Derek's heartbeat increased when he realized that she strongly resembled a howling werewolf under the full moon.

I'm running with the wolves tonight~

I'm running with the wolves~

I'm running with the wolves tonight~

I'm running with the wolves~

I'm running with the!~

The song ended and the girl slowly let her arms drop, she breathed heavily from the adrenaline of the performance.

/Ba-dum/Ba-dum/Ba-dum/

Two hearts were beating simultaneously but Derek didn't notice, because his eyes were directly connected with the pair of light blue eyes that belonged to the girl.

* * *

SONGS IN THE CHAPTER-

Alessia Cara - Here

AURORA - Running with the wolves


	2. Chapter 2

Luna stood there, admiring the pretty boy standing at the dance floor. It took her a couple of seconds, but she was able to recognize him; Derek Hale, Beacon Hill's High School's number one basketball star.

Once Luna had decided they had stared at each other enough, she slowly turned around to talk with her band.

"Guys, lets take a break," she said before looking at Ray who immediately plugged in his computer to the sound system and clicked shuffle to a playlist specially created for this party. Once the music was taken care of, the group got off stage and went to get some snacks.

"Hey Luna, why was Derek staring at you?" Shay asked. He knew Hale and was actually friends with him but they were just friends, not best friends.

Luna simply shrugged in response. "I'm not sure, I've never talked to him before."

"He probably has the hots for you," Jane smiled suggestively, "don't you think so Ray?" she asked her boyfriend who had his arms around her waist comfortably.

"I think he might be interested in you, his stare was very intense but in a good way," Ray explained before lightly kissing Jane's shoulder.

Shay smirked with renewed energy. "Should I ask him if he likes you?" he asked Luna giddily.

"I don't trust him"- Eric scowled -"he's probably a player Luna, you don't need a person like that."

"Chill man, she hasn't even talked to him yet," James chuckled.

"Yes but what if-"

"Dude. Chill."

Luna smiled at her friends before walking towards the snack bar for something to drink followed by Jane and Ray. The rest of the group had decided to sit at a table near the stage. Ray was playing with Jane's beautiful curly hair while she was fixing his shirt and making sure he looked on point. They were truly a breathtaking couple, and everyone in the high school could see that.

"You guys want a drink too?" Luna asked them.

"Sure"

"Thanks Luna"

After serving each of them a cup of soda she gave them a small wave and told them she was going to go walk around. Luna mainly wanted to give them some alone time that she knew they wanted. Ever since they played the slow song and had watched all the couples dance, they had been throwing googly eyes to each other.

A couple of minutes later, the party was still on going, and it seemed like Ray's party playlist was a success due to the big amount of people dancing.

"They sure have energy to keep on dancing," Luna joked to herself.

"Well you guys made a great job building the atmosphere and getting everyone hyped up"

Luna frowned not knowing who answered her and turned around to find Derek Hale looking at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said your band was great up there," he smiled, "you guys are the reason why everyone's enjoying themselves."

Derek stepped closer to her and tried to muster as much confidence as he could.

"So what's your name?"

Luna cocked her head to the side and stared hard at him. She noticed how his leg was twitching occasionally and also saw how he would look at the ground for a second before looking up again and repeating the process a couple of times.

"What are you nervous about?"

Derek blinked and swallowed hard.

"What d-do you mean?"

Luna straighten her head before tilting it towards the other side. "You're nervous, I can tell."

"No! No... I'm not... nervous..." Derek chocked on himself trying to find an appropriate response, but it was almost impossible with the way those piercing blue eyes were staring at him. He came here to check if she was a werewolf, not to make a full of himself. He knew it was a bit unreasonable but seeing her sing about wolves just set an alarm off inside his mind. There was also the feeling he would get whenever he looked at her; his chest and stomach felt off, almost queasy, so what if that was his body alerting him of another werewolf? But this feeling was different from the one he felt when around his family, so was she really a werewolf?

Luna's serious face finally melted into a soft smile and even giggled at his silliness. While Derek was thinking deeply about werewolves and how to identify one, Luna had been thinking about how weird Derek was and had no trouble voicing her thoughts.

"You're weird."

"What?!" Derek exclaimed with in a surprisingly high pitch for a guy. "I'm not weird! You're the weird one!" he said accusingly, but then he immediately realized what he had said.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean that! I didn't mean to insult you! You just caught me off guard!" he blurted out rapidly.

Luna laughed lightly before placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine, I know I'm weird, but unlike you, I do embrace my weirdness because it's part of me," she giggled.

Derek stared at her for a couple of seconds before he crumbled and started laughing with her.

"Oh God... I guess I am weird too" he smiled.

Derek and Luna stared at each other once again, but this time they were both smiling.

"You know, you didn't give me your name"

"I can tell you my name, but not give you my name"

"Come one, you know what I mean," Derek smirked playfully.

"My name is Luna"

Derek blanked for a second. "Moon," he whispered unconsciously. He knew his suspicion was based on ridiculous evidence like a song, and now, her name, but there was something off about her, and he could feel it every time he was near her.

Luna smiled at him in wonder, "yeah, that's what it means, my dad told me that the night I was born there was a beautiful full moon, so they thought it would be fitting to name me after it."

A werewolf named after the moon? That's just way too cliche! But then again, is she really one? Derek was deeply in thought and din't notice he was scrunching his eyebrows while staring at noting in particular.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at his face. She thought he was a very silly person; always making faces for no apparent reason.

"Well, if you're done overheating your brain, I'm gonna leave," she said after poking him right in between his eyebrows and waved him goodbye.

Derek snapped back into reality just to see her walking away.

"Wait!"

Luna stopped mid-step and turned to look at him, "is something wrong?"

Derek opened his mouth but realized that he didn't really have a reason to stop her. He just stared at her like an idiot with his mouth agape.

"Stay"

Luna looked at him in surprise, with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Derek blanched instantly and perfectly mirrored her surprised face, but he was mostly surprised at his own request. He blinked repeatedly when he heard the girl in front of him giggle lightly.

"Well, instead of staying why don't you come with me?" she smiled at him right before she reached for his hand and started pulling him towards the stage where her friends were already preparing to continue performing. Derek spluttered and tried to stop her but he quickly learned that he wasn't capable of really stopping her in fear of upsetting her.

"You-you're not taking me to the stage right? R-right?" he stammered. Luna just winked at him while pulling him up the steps of the stage doing exactly what he didn't want her to do.

"Shit," Derek cursed under his breath when he saw the band ready to play; the playlist was still on, which made sense because they wouldn't want the music to stop at all, but would probably stop it once Luna was ready.

"Hey guys! This is Derek!" Luna pulled the secret werewolf next to her, presenting him to her friends although they actually already knew who he was.

Shay immediately fist bumped Derek. "Yo Derek whats up! You having fun at the party?!" he grinned at his friend. Derek immediately shifted back to his cool-guy-vibe mode and greeted him back.

"It's cool, better than I expected actually," he said, which wasn't a lie at all. Before he could say anything else he noticed how the guy sitting behind the drum set was glaring at him intensely. His inner beast took that as a challenge and almost started growling, but managed to keep it in, albeit barely. The bass player apparently noticed the hostility between the two guys so he stepped in.

"Knock it off Eric," James glared at the drummer slightly.

"Cut to the chase-" Eric grumbled, "-what do you want with Luna? She's too good for scumbags like yo-" Jane slapped her hand over his mouth cutting him off.

Derek raised his eyebrows but wisely chose to ignore the obvious insult that the drummer was aiming at him.

"Why don't we start playing instead? We don't want to make the audience wait," Jane smiled innocently without uncovering Eric's mouth.

"Alright then, I'm gonna get off the stage now," Derek announced, but even before he could turn towards the stairs, Luna grasped his hand and pulled him towards the center of the stage. The band was immediately on their posts with their instruments ready and were just waiting for Luna to give the signal.

"One, two, three..."

Luna started singing and smiled when she noticed people starting to gather at the dance floor one again, but she frowned when she felt Derek pull his hand from her grasp. Still, she couldn't do anything to make him stay, she wanted him to have fun, not feel uncomfortable.

I'll wait until you have to go~

I'll make it so you never know~

Luna looked over her shoulder while still singing, and saw a glimpse of Derek's retreating silhouette. She sighed inaudibly before going back to her song. The rest of the band noticed the young Hale leaving Luna and frowned, but didn't stop playing the song. Jane specially, was disappointed, she really thought that Derek could be a good guy for her, but it seemed like he didn't think so.

Take shelter~

Take pressure~

Derek was already off the stage walking through the crowd and heading towards the exit when he happened to glance back.

Something was wrong.

And that something was Luna.

Derek immediately noticed that she wasn't smiling and her whole being seemed to lack the natural lightness that he had perceived from her when he met her. To the normal eye she looked okay, she would even seem to be passionately singing, but he wasn't easily fooled. His eyes stayed trained on her eyes, and didn't stray at all.

You hold me, and I have to shut my eyes~

I'm shy. Can I be what you like?~

The instant their eyes connected Derek lost account of reality and next thing he knew, he was at the edge of the stage walking up the stairs. Derek blinked when he finally noticed that he had walked directly towards Luna and was now standing behind her. He was aware of the confused looks the rest of the band were sending him, but he ignored them because Luna had turned around to look at him.

The reaction was instant. Her face lit up and a gentle smile graced her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer just before she started dancing next to him; she looked at him with a smirk as she bumped her hip lightly against his inviting him to join her. Derek chuckled but didn't refuse her silent order and started moving his body according to the beat of the music, he even ventured himself into grabbing her hand and twirling her around earning a giggle from her.

Derek was amazed at how she managed to dance with him while not messing up on the song.

I don't really need this pressure to go~

If you wanna find love~

If you wanna find something more~

I'll be the one to run for you~

 **A/N**

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you have any comments or questions :)**

 **BTW, I now many may think that Derek seems to be very OOC in this story, but to be honest, I remember Peter and Cora talking about how Derek used to be like any other normal teenager, so this is what I pretty much imagined him to be before the whole fiasco with Paige and Kate, you know, back when he was innocent and happy.**

 **ALSO, I understand some of you may think that i'm making Luna a marysue, but this is just the start, so please stay tuned to discover what type of character she is ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The dance had ended and all the students were already leaving, teachers were cleaning up and the band was putting away their stuff. Luna was helping Eric disarm his drum set and put all the individual parts back to their cases when she heard some shuffling noise behind her.

"Luna?"

It was Derek who has standing behind her, with his hands in his pockets looking at her with a smirk.

"Hey! I thought you'de already left-" Luna fully turned around to face him, "-but I guess not," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah... I was just wondering if you needed a ride home or something," he pulled out his car keays and jiggle them lightly. Eric huffed and started walking away with two drum cases, "we ALL know you own a car, afterall, we hear you burn tires every morning when you arrive at school," he called out sarcastically. The rest of the gang chuckled lightly at their grumpy drummer.

"Oh yeah man! Your Camaro is so freaking awesome! What year is it? A 69?" Shay asked pumped up all of a sudden, but before Derek could say anything, James jumped in the conversation, "it's a 68 RS Camaro."

Derek was highly impressed with the bass players knowledge, "how did you know that?"

"Part-time job at an autoshop."

Jane tapped Luna's shoulders, "go with him, we'll clean the rest." The band had actually gathered money to buy an old van so they could fit all of their instruments. James was the one who usually took it home because he knew how to fix it in case it broke down.

Luna smiled and nodded at her.

"Well hotshot looks like you're driving me home," Derek laughed slightly at her bubbliness but nodded towards the exit, "well let's get going then."

The two walked in silence towards the corner of the parkinglote where Derek's car was located. He liked to park far from the rest to avoid getting his car scratched by some dumbass who didn't know how to park and/or open their door carefully.

"So... why did you suddenly decide to give me a ride?" Luna glanced at him with a sly smirk, "where you planning on hitting on me on our way back?"

Derek accidentaly chocked on his saliva and started coughing violently.

"What?!" Luna giggled but didn't reply. Derek stopped for a second and just stared at her. She was deffinitely not the typical girl who acted shy around guys and pretended to be innocent to make themselves cute, in fact, she was making fun of his antics.

Derek looked away trying to act as if he hadn't chocked in front of her, "well, I usually don't have to hit on girls, they just fall for my charms automatically," he said while he walked towards the passenger seat of his car and opened the door for Luna.

"Thoes it look like I'm head over heels for you yet Mr. Hale?" Luna giggled.

"Well, I guess I need to put some effort for you my lady"

* * *

A month had passed since the Homecoming dance, and not only had Derek become close friends with the band, but he had also gone on multiple dates with Luna.

"OMG DEREK! LET ME GO!" Luna shrieked.

"I don't think so!" Derek laughed.

Jane giggled from her spot at the blanket next to Ray. She raised the polaroid camera and took a picture of Derek carrying Luna over his shoulders and throwing her into the pool.

"Just make sure not to drown her!" Shay joked.

Today was a very hot day, which was quite rare at Beacon Hills, so the gang had decided to use Jane's backyard pool to refresh themselves. Shay, James and Eric were currently doing barbacue and preparing the food while Jane and Ray were relaxing at the picnic blanket nearby the pool. Now that Derek was part of the group, they had also invited him over.

"Traitor! You will pay for this Hale!" Luna screamed once she resurfaced from the water.

Derek walked closer to the pool's edge, careful to be out of her reach in case she tried to pull him in. "I'm willing to pay with kisses," he said winking at her.

"Hey guys! Food is ready! Luna! Go dry yourself up or the food will get cold!" Eric called out.

Everyone started getting disposable dishes out getting ready to eat, except they werent going to eat yet. In fact, it was all just an act while they waited for Luna to go inside the house to get dry so the guys ould get ready for a very special surprise.

The instant Luna stepped inside the house, everyone dropped their plates and went running for their instruments which were hidden behind the flowers. Ray had a small xylophone, Shay had an acustic guitar, Eric brought out a cajon, and Jane grabed her violin. They all fixed the chairs so they could sit close to each other with James by the center with a ukulele.

"You ready for this?" he asked Derek who was running his hand through his hair attempting to calm himself down. "This is it," he whispered, "don't mess it up Derek Hale."

"Hey! Come on! Take a sit next to me before Luna comes out!" James whispered.

"Hey guys! How's the food?" Luna asked coming out of the house wearing a pretty yellow sundress over her still slightly wet swim suit. She stopped abruptly when she noticed everyone with instruments looking ready to play.

"What are you guys doi-" before she could finish talking the band started playing a song that sounded familiar to Luna.

When I first walked~

In the room~

I saw your face~

Baby girl I was so amazed~

I caught you smiling back at me~

But I didn't know what to say~

Luna's eyes widened and her jaw went slack when she noticed that Derek was the one singing, although he was slightly off key she was still beyond shocked!

I just wanna love you~

Give me that chance~

Wanna hold you~

Baby you know~

That i need you i need you~

And i'm wondering all the time~

If you love me come~

On over get to know me~

Baby because i know~

You need me you need me~

And i want you~

In my life yeah yeah~

Luna couldn't help but feel happy and emotional because she had also realized that this was a song that she had been working on a while ago, but had given up on it because she just couldn't seem to find enough inspiration to actually finish the lyrics. She slowly walked towards Derek and softly grasped his hands. Derek in turn smiled at her lovingly while still singing.

"Come on Luna! You know some of the lyrics! Sing with him!" Shay screamed, she giggled at his silliness but decided to do as he said and sang in harmony to Derek's still off key voice.

Without you i feel~

So cold yeah~

Because days without~

You they don't feel the same~

Now i see just you and me~

Baby you make~

Everything complete~

Once the song ended Derek touched Luna's cheek brushing a tear off, and gave her a chaste kiss before he pulled her in for a tender hug.

"What is this beautiful surprise for?" she mumbled against his chest, not wanting to let go of him yet.

"Well, if you were willing to look up then you would know," Derek joked lightly. Luna then followed his isntructions and raised her head up just to see her friends holding a poster that read 'Will you be my girlfriend.'

"Wha-" Luna's eyes widened and she immediately turned towards Derek who was looking at her nervously.

"Is this-"

"You're asking-"

Derek playfully tugged a strand of her hair successfully quieting her.

"Yes Luna, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Instead of actually answering, all she could do was squeek in happiness and nod rapidly.

"YES!"


End file.
